O Livro Branco
by Anne Potter Uzumaki
Summary: Quando Dolores Umbridge encontra um livro branco misterioso, e faz todos lerem, o que vai acontecer? Cap. 5 on! Enquete no meu perfil
1. Epílogo

N/A É isso aí! Eu resolvi fazer uma fic 'Lendo os livros'. Eu AMO esse tipo de história, e, sabe, do nada, me veio a inspiração de começar uma história assim. Aproveitem o cap!

Obs: A história mágica e fantástica de Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me eu tivesse escrito a história... Deu pra entender.

Prológo

Dolores Joana Umbridge não era, no momento, a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Ela vagava pelos longos corredores de Hogwarts, vazios e silenciosos. Vazios e silenciosos. Isso era novidade para ela. Os _pestinhas _que estudavam naquela escola nunca, nunca faziam silêncio. Mas, ela não estava surpresa, afinal, era férias de Natal.

_Férias_, zombou em silêncio, _mais como férias para os professores. Paz, finalmente._

Mas, suas preocupações não eram dirigidas para os moleques enxeridos, mas sim, para um aluno em especial. _Ele_, aquele que lhe dava mais enxaqueca do que qualquer um, que era petulante, um mentiroso. _Harry Potter_. Ela bufou. _Ha! Você-Sabe-Quem de volta!_

Ele tinha o diretor nas mãos. Aquele velho com seus sorvetes de limão! Doces trouxas horríveis. _Se bem que_, ela pensou, _tudo que vem dequeles trouxas é horrível. Imprestáveis._

Então, para fazer entrar na cabeça dura do menino que _mentir era feio_, ela tinha que levar nas próprias mãos. Ela suspirou. O que parecia, suas detenções não eram o suficiente. Ela teria que levar adiante. Mas como?

Dolores Umbridge estava agora no sétimo andar. Ela passou em frente de um quadro de um trasgo dançando balé. _Quadros estúpidos_. Pensou com desprezo. Ela parou no corredor. _Eu preciso de algo que mostre à todos quem Potter realmente é!_ Pensou andando de um lado para o outro.

Para sua surpresa, uma porta estava ali. Umbridge ficou surpresa. _Eu não tinha visto essa porta. _Pensou desconfiada_._ Ela decidiu entrar para verificar.

Na sala na qual a porta protegia era pequena, mas elegante. As paredes eram de um tom de vermelho escuro, e o chão era de mármore. Não havia janelas na sala, mas tinha uma estante protegida com vidro. A estante era de mármore também, mas de um tom mais claro, e parecia, a ela, que se ouvesse janelas com o sol batendo, ela ficaria cega. Na estante, havia somente um livro. Um completamente branco.

Pegou o livro com seus grossos dedos. Olhou pelo lado de fora. _Branco._ Nenhuma escrita indicando do que poderia ser. Folheou o livro por dentro._ Branco. Ótimo, um livro inútil._

Foi então, que um envelope caiu das páginas do livro branco. Umbridge o pegou e o abriu.

Depois de alguns minutos lendo o bilhete do livro misterioso, um sorriso ameaçou rasgar seu rosto de sapo.

Harry entrou no Salão Principal se sentindo aliviado. O ataque ao Sr. Weasley não era sua culpa afinal. Ele não foi possuído por Voldemort! Ele queria rir de alívio.

Mas essa vontade desapareceu assim que viu as caras presunçosas de Dolores Umbridge e Cornélio Fudge.

-O que eles estão fazendo aqui?- Ele ouviu Ron perguntar baixinho.

-Eu não tenho ideia, mas olhe para os rostos deles.- Pediu Harry.

-Isso não pode ser bom.-Mione falou preocupada.

-Hem, hem.-Veio aquele som odiado. Os três estremeceram e fizeram um som de revolta.-Sentem-se, por favor.

Os alunos lentamente fizeram seu caminho para suas mesas.

-Vamos, vamos! Se apressem!-Umbridge falou impaciente.

Logo após todos estarem sentados nos seus lugares, mais ou menos 11 pessoas entraram na sala. Sr. Weasley e Sra. Weasley vinham acompanhados de Gui e Carlinhos. Logo atrás, vinham Tonks, Remus e um enorme cachorro negro, Snuffles ou Padfoot para os mais próximos. Kingsley e Olho-Tonto seguiam de perto. Por último, Amélia Bones e Percy Weasley.

-Mãe/Sra. Weasley! ! Gui! Carlinhos!- Os Weasley, Harry e Mione chamaram, surpresos.

-Olá crianças!-Os dois adultos responderam. Sr. Weasley ainda tinha algumas bandagens enroladas no corpo, mas felizmente, não eram muitas.

-Tonks, Remus, Snuffles!- Harry chamou correndo até eles.

Snuffles deu um latido e pulou em cima de Harry, lambendo seu rosto.

-Argh! Sai de cima!-Harry comandou gargalhando. Hey, lambidas fazem cócegas!

-Chega, Snuffles. Não queremos que Harry fique como uma maça de baba como você.-Remus falou divertido, puxando Padfoot de cima de Harry e guinchando o garoto para cima. Snuffles deu um latido ofendido.

Harry comprimentou os outros.

-Depois desse _adorável_ pedaço carinho, vocês podem se SENTAR?-Umbridge mandou, ironizando no 'adorável'.

Remus estremeceu. A mulher era aquela que tinha estragado sua vida colocando a lei dos lobisomens. E, além disso, sua voz fina e irritante tinha machucado seus ouvidos sensíveis.

Madame Bones, Percy Weasley, e Kingsley foram se sentar na mesa principal, junto com os professores. Os outros se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória. Harry sentou-se no chão, junto com Snuffles e Remus. Ron, os gêmeos, Mione, Gin e Luna, que havia saído de sua mesa para se sentar com seus amigos, se juntaram também.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando do porque da professora Umbridge ter reunido todos vocês aqui- Diretor Dumbledore falou- Ela me pediu para dar um comunicado. Professora.- Dumbledore deu espaço para umbridge falar.

-Caros alunos-falou com um sorriso que Harry considerou maligno- eu encontrei alguns dias atrás um livro. E vamos ler este livro. Eu recebi uma nota explicando como esse livro funciona, e sobe quem ele era, afinal, as páginas eram em branco. Essa era a nota.- Disse pegando um pedaço pequeno de papel dobrado.

_ATENÇÃO_

_ Esse livro é chamado Livro Branco, pois conta a história de quem for pedido. Enquanto um nome não for solicitado, a história continuará em branco.É a história de todos, e ao mesmo tempo de ninguém. O nome solicitado foi de um aluno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O Livro Branco mostrará 7 anos de sua vida, começando pouco antes de receber sua carta de Hogwarts. O nome do aluno, é Harry Potter. O livro não conta mentiras._

_ As histórias dos anos serão divididas. Vocês deverão começar pelo ano 1, depois pelo ano 2, e assim se segue. Assim que se começa uma história, ela não poderá ser interrompida para começar outra. Cada ano deve ser lido do início ao fim, sem saltos ou omissões._

_ Harry Potter. Me refiro a você agora. Eu sinto pesar em dizer, que esta leitura terá um preço, e esse preço será para você. Cada dor que você sentiu nesses anos, você terá que sentir novamente, e ainda a dor do futuro. Sinto muito._

_ O livro vai mostrar uma história de cada vez. Assim que uma história acabada, a história automaticamente sumirá nas páginas brancas do livro, e outra surgirá._

_ Pessoas requisitadas para ler a história: Todos os alunos de Hogwarts,professores, Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, para o desgosto de alguns Sirius Black (ELE NÃO TEM PERMISSÃO PARA SER PRESO), Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Família Weasley,Alastor Moody, O Ministro da Magia e Amélia Bones. Ninguém mais, a não ser que eu lhes mande uma nota autorizando isso._

_Aproveitem, e Harry, lembre-se, as pessoas vão descobrir no que acreditar._

_O Destino_

_ P.S.: Os alunos não serão punidos por suas ações passadas._

Houve o silêncio.

-O-o quê?- Harry engasgou- Não! Você não tem o direito de ler a minha vida para todos!

-O que foi Potter? Com medo que descubram seus podres?- Malfoy provocou.

-Cale-se!

-Você ouviu Potter, você não tem escolha.- Umbridge falou.

Harry levantou-se e se dirigiu a saída.

-Onde você pensa que vai, Potter?- Snape peguntou com os dentes cerrados. _Só o que me faltava! Ouvir a vida perfeita do Menino de Ouro do diretor!_

-Vou-me embora. Já vivi isso uma vez, não preciso viver de novo.-Falou friamente.

-Harry, tanto quanto nós não gostamos disso, todos nós temos que ouvir. Estava escrito na nota.-Ron, surpreendemente falou- Mione e eu também estamos envolvidos nisso, cara. Estamos juntos nessa.-Ron falou baixinho

Harry, cerrando os dentes, sentou-se.

-Espera- Alguém falou devagar- estava escrito que Sirius Black também deve ouvir a história. Ele está aqui?!- A pessoa ficou frenética. Olhando para trás, Harry descobriu que fora Parvati.

O pandemônio reinou. As pessoas gritavam, esperneavam, puxavam os cabelos. Enquanto isso Sirius dava um risada ( ou o que parecia ser uma risada, para um cachorro), Harry escondia o rosto no pelo de Sirius para que não o vissem tremendo de tanto rir, Remus abafava uma risada com a mão, e os outros que sabiam que Sirius era Snuffles, disfarçavam suas risadas como tosses, algumas mais exageradas do que outras. Kingsley não riu, mas os cantos de sua boca tremiam suspeitamente.

-Chega!-O diretor mandou um feitiço colorido para o alto- Sirius Black não fará nada. Nem o ministério fará algo contra ele. Certo?

-Mas, diretor..-Umbridge insistiu.

-A Sra. que teve a ideia de lermos os livros, que vieram com as regras. Acho que não seria certo você mesma quebrar essas regras.-Dumbledore retrucou com os olhos faiscando. Umbridge sentou-se emburrada.

_Levou na cara!_ Era o pensamento vingativo do Trio de Ouro.

-Sirius, acho que já pode voltar para sua forma.

Snuffles latiu de acordo e com um _Pop! _ele tinha retornado ao normal.

-Estaremos de olho, Sr. Black- Amélia falou.

Sirius somente assentiu e sentou-se novamente. Então, ele ouviu um _clique! _na sua cabeça. _Cada dor que ele já sentiu e vai sentir ele vai sofrer de novo?_ Os olhos cinzentos viraram pratos de tão grandes.

-Como assim vai sentir a dor de novo?-Perguntou com a voz pequena e meio frenética.

O Trio se entreolhou. _Oh, merda!_

-Acho que significa que cada dor que for lida no livro referente a Harry, o próprio vai sentir aqui.- Dumbledore respondeu, e o brilho dos seus olhos era quase extinto.

Parecia que Sirius iria ter um treco. Ele ficou branco, e começou a hiperventilar. Remus e Harry foram imediatamente o tranquilizar, embora Remus também estava muito pálido. Harry também não gostava da ideia de reviver o que ele passou, pincipalmente a mordida do basilísco, ou o frio dos dementadores, ou, ele engoliu em seco, a noite do cemitério.

Ele ficou tão pálido quanto os dois , mas se recusou a pensar naquela noite. _Mas, você terá que revivê-la de qualquer maneira_. Uma vozinha chata na sua cabeça lhe disse._ Eu sei, _ele disse para a voz, _cale a boca_. Mas, também estava escrito na nota que todos iriam descobrir no que acreditar. _Então_, pensou, _depois de ler sobre o cemitério, eles não terão mais argumentos para dizer que eu minto._ Pelo menos havia um lado positivo.

Depois de acalmarem Sirius, (ou tanto quanto possível, já que agora ele não desgrudava do braço de Harry. Se bem que Remus também estava mais perto deles) Umbridge disse.

-Podemos começar.

Imediatamente, após essas palavras, a capa e as folhas brancas do livro brilharam. Assim que o brilho se foi, todos se espicharam para ver o que tinha acontecido. O livro era fino, no máximo 300 páginas. A capa, antes branca, tinha o nome Harry Potter escrito em verde. Logo abaixo havia um arco de pedra com as palavras 'e a Pedra Filosofal'. Passando por baixo do arco, havia um menino, _Harry_, voando em uma vassoura para pegar o pomo, com um olhar de soslaio para o leitor. Mais ao lado e atrás do menino havia três cabeças com fileiras de dentes afiados e ferozes. Passando por trás dos arcos de pedra, havia um unicórnio galopando.

-Ai, caramba.- Sirius empalideceu novamente ao ver as três cabeças.

Harry suspirou. Sirius iria ter um ataque do coração até esses livros acabarem.

N/A O que acharam? Bom para um começo? Foi looongo para escrever. Me mandem comentários!

Anne


	2. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

N/A Eu decidi já postar um cap. Eu amei escrever isso!

Obs: A história mágica e fantástica de Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me eu tivesse escrito a história... Deu pra entender.

A história de J. K. Rowling está escita em negrito, e a minha, normal.

O Menino Que Sobreviveu

-Quem gostaria de começar?- Dumbledore perguntou.

Ninguém queria começar. Todos já tinham ouvido falar das proezas de Harry Potter e seus amigos, e todos achavam que era no mínimo doloroso. Eles não queriam infligir dor a alguém. Pelo menos os mais decentes.

-Hm, Harry, já que o livro é sobre a sua vida, porque não começa lendo?-Dumbledore sugeriu.

-Ãhn? N-não, não, outra pessoa pode começar. Alguém quer?-Perguntou desesperado. Ele não queria se envolver nisso. Mas quando ninguém levantou a mão, ele suspirou derrotado.-Tudo bem.

Dumbledore levitou o livro até a sua mão.

**O Menino Que Sobreviveu.** Harry leu.

-Olha Harry, é você!-Exclamou Colin Creevy. Ele corou quando todos olharam para ele com olhares incrédulos, afinal, ele tinha dito o óbvio.

** O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais,**

-Que chaaato!-Os gêmeos e os Marotos falaram ao mesmo tempo, se entreolhando surpresos.

**muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

As pessoas bufaram

**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia brocas.**

-O que são brocas?-Os puro-sangues perguntaram, mas nenhum deles tão entusiasmado quanto Sr. Weasley.

-Brocas são pequenas hastes de aço, que se adaptam a um instrumento próprio e com que se abrem furos circulares mediante movimento de rotação. - Respondeu Mione.

-Uh?- Os puro-sangues perguntaram confusos.

-Eu explico, Mione. - Harry falou se levantando - São pequenos pedaços de aço, um tipo de metal, que fazem buracos. - Ele falou lentamente.

-Ah!-Eles exclamaram em compreenção.

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.**

-Ew!

**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

-Sim, com certeza, um passatempo muito produtivo, não Forge? - Fred perguntou com uma voz esnobe ensaiada.

-Oh, concordo jovem Gred. - George entrou no jogo.

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

Harry riu, ou melhor, gargalhou. O melhor garoto? Eles eram cegos mesmo.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

-O que há de errado com os Potter?-Sirius e Remus praticamente rosnaram.

-Bom, há uma lista extensa, somente vendo pelo Potter júnior ali.-Snape desdenhou.

-Os Potter foram algumas das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci, Severus. Não fale do que não sabe. - Dumbledore deu bronca.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

_Você nunca muda Tuney. _Snape pensou. Lily é que deveria fingir que não tem irmã, afinal, depois de tantos insultos, desdenhos e de tê-la deixado tão magoada tantas vezes... E pensar que Lily a tinha perdoado sempre. Lily tinha um coração de ouro. Ela não deveria ter casado com um idiota como Potter, eram seus pensamentos. Ele suspirou. Pena que ele não podia mudar o passado.

-Não chame meu pai/James/Sr. Potter de imprestável! - Todos os amigos de Harry exclamaram, bem como o próprio e os Marotos.

_Como alguém poderia fingir que não tem irmã? _Harry, Remus, Sirius e Molly pensaram.

Molly e Lily tinham se encontrado algumas vezes, e no fim, a matriaca Weasley pegou gosto pelo outra ruiva.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. **

-Harry...-Os gêmeos cantarolaram.

-Não.- Ele os cortou.

-Por favor! - Eles imploraram.

-Não.- Afinal, ele fazia isso todos os anos.

**Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

-'Uma criança daquelas'?!-Molly exclamou furiosa-Harry é uma das pessoas mais gentis e bem-educadas que eu conheço!

Harry mandou um olhar de agradecimento.

** Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar**

-Por que a mais chata?

-Porque ele é chato, e para ele, tudo tem que ser como ele.-Harry respondeu.

**e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

-Que criança...-Molly falou enfurecida- Se os meus filhos se comportassem assim, eles não senariam por uma semana!

Seus filhos, sabendo que era verdade estremeceram.

** Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

** Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

** — Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa.**

-E ele ri! Ele aprova o comportamento dessa criança?!-McGonagall perguntou com os olhos pequenos brilhando por trás das lentes dos óculos.

-Ainda aprova-Harry respondeu escondido por trás do livro. Eles não precisavam saber que o tio aprovava mesmo quando seu primo o batia, e até mesmo o ajudava as vezes.

**Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

** Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. **

-Tia Minnie!-Sirius falou entusiasmado.

-Sirius, você é um adulto. É Minerva.-Remus falou

-Tia Minnie - Sirius insistiu.

-Minerva.

-Tia Minnie.

-Minerva.

-Tia Min...

-Tia Mimi, beleza?- Harry já havia perdido a paciência.

Ele percebeu os dois homens rindo, os alunos boquiabertos, os olhos do professor Dumbledore brilhante com o riso, e a boca da professora McGonagall tremendo levemente.

-O que?

-Somente, Sr. Potter, que eu fui vê-lo no seu aniversário de 1 ano, já que eu e sua mãe nos dávamos muito bem, e quando você ouviu meu nome, me chamou assim.

-Ah. -O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho brilhante, enquanto os outros riam.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

** O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas.**

-Tia Mimi pode.

**O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens!**

-O que há de errado com capas?- Ron perguntou.

-Nada. Só que os trouxas não usam capas há um tempão.

Ron assentiu.

**Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

** O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. **

-Eu tenho uma pequena impressão, não sei porque, mas eu acho que ele gosta de gritar.-Gin ironizou.

-Você não tem nem ideia.-Sirius estava ficando preoucupado com essas respostas, será que... Não, ele sacudiu a cabeça, isso não é verdade. Eles não chegariam tão longe. mas olhando para Harry, e como seus olhos escureciam minimamente em menção a isso, bem, ele tinha suas dúvidas.

Trocando um olhar com Remus, ele sabia que Moony também suspeitava. eles manteriam um olho.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua**

-O que?-Harry levantou os olhos do livro em choque. Algumas pessoas riram de sua expressão.

**para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria em frente.**

** -Ah!- Harry voltou ao normal.**

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

— **... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

— **... É, o filho deles, Harry...**

-Ah, é aquele dia...-Harry falou cabisbaixo.

Sirius e Remus deram um suspiro, e passaram um braço por cima de cada ombro de Harry. Ele lhes deu olhar grato.

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim.**

-No Mundo mágico é.

**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. **

-Ele não sabe nem seu nome!

**Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**

-Aquela como?-Harry rosnou.

**Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

— **Desculpe — murmurou,**

-Ele conhece a palavra!-Harry exclamou surpreso.

E isso somente deixou Remus e Sirius mais preocupados.

**quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada**

-Professor Flitwick, era o senhor? - Luna perguntou

Filius corou

-Sim, como sabia?

-Pela voz esganiçada.

**que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

-Como. O. Senhor. Fez. Isso?-Harry perguntou boquiaberto. Todo ano, seu tio parecia mais, e mais gordo. Se agora ele parecia ter o peso de uma beleia adulta e mais o peso de uma baleia bebê, naquela época ele deveria ter o peso de uma baleia bebê.

-Feitiço de esticamento- Ele a falou a sério.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

-Espera, o que?- Os gêmeos perguntaram chocados.

Harry repetiu a última frase.

-Como você sobreviveu, cara? Você deve ser uma das pessoas com mais imaginação que nós conhecemos!

Harry não respondeu.

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

— **Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

"**Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!**

**Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

-Ele pensa!

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

— **Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**

— **Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.**

- O que ele quis dizer com isso, Potter?- Daphne Greengrass, uma sonserina, perguntou.

-Ele quis dizer bruxos, bruxas, pessoas mágicas no geral.

Daphne contraiu os lábios. Enquanto ela não era como os outros sonserinos, ela ainda não gostava de um trouxa falando assim deles.

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

— **O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não agüentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

**Como estava enganado.**

-Queria que não estivesse...

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

— **Eu devia ter imaginado.**

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

— **Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

Houve risadas o salão.

— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

— **Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.**

— **Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. — Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

— **Um o quê?**

— **Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

— **Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.**

— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

— **Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

— **Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**

— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Gonfrei me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

-Informação demais, senhor-Harry falou, levemente verde.

**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

Harry, Ron, Mione, Sirius e Remus baixaram as cabeças.

**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

— **O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos.**

Um pequeno soluço. Foi isso que as pessoas no salão principal ouviram. Eles olharam na direção do som, o que viram surpreendeu. Harry Potter, o garoto mais corajoso que a maioria das pessoas ali já tinha conhecido, aquele que nunca tinha chorado, estava com a cabeça enterrada no ombro de seu padrinho, que tinha os olhos úmidos, como seu amigo lupino, ou aqueles todos que conheceram os Potter. Harry tremia.

E, pela primeira vez, muitas pessoas acharam que harry não gostava tanto de sua fama. Ser famoso, e perder seus pais. Não valia a pena.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

— **Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**

-Obrigada por se importar, professora.

-Não precisa agradecer.

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

— **Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho.**

-Mas, e se tivesse conseguido? Eu estaria com meus pais agora... Sem dor, arrependimento, tristeza...

-Não diga isso Harry, por favor. - Ron implorou. Ele não sabia o que faria sem seu melhor amigo, seu irmão.

**Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

— **É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.**

**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.**

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

— **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

-Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida - O Trio de Ouro exclamou

— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

-Estranho

— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

— **Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

-Awww! Que fofo!-As meninas arrulharam. Os meninos riam da cara vermelha de Harry.

-Eu tenho fotos!-Sirius exclamou

Na mesma hora Harry bateu sua mão na boca de Sirius para o impedir de falar exatamente aquilo. Vendo o olhar interessado das meninas, Harry gemeu, deu um olhar fulminante para Sirius, e deu um olhar supliante para Remus, que deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

— **Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

— **É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino**

- Dumbledore - Remus chamou- você o deixou em uma porta! Com uma carta!

-Eu lhe garanto que havia feitiços protetores contra Comensais e um feitiço de aquecimento. Eu precisava colocar uma carta, pois como diretor de Hogwarts, sou muito ocupado...

-E feitiços contra trouxas? Não lhe ocorreu que um trouxa poderia tê-lo pêgo? E essa coisa de ocupado não me engana! Você estava com medo de Petúnia recusa-lo. Então o deixou na porta de sua casa com uma carta explicando que deveria cuidar dele, e que sua irmã estava morta. Você não lhe deixou escolha.

Dumbledore baixou a cabeça, culpado.

**e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

— **À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**

N/A Me digam o que acham! Não vou atualizar até que comentem bastante.

*Foge*

Anne!


	3. O Vidro que Sumiu

N/A Continuando a história...

Eu não possuo a história de Harry Potter. Se eu tivesse...

História original em negrito e a minha, normal.

-X-

O Vidro Que Sumiu

-E é isso...-Harry disse colocando o livro no chão ao seu lado.

-Quem vai ler agora?-Dumbledore perguntou.

-Eu...eu acho que eu poderia ler agora-Sirius esticou a mão hesitante para o livro.

-Tudo bem...

**O Vidro Que Sumiu** Sirius leu.

-Hey, talvez vamos ler um pouco sobre sua magia acidental, hein Harry?-Perguntou Hermione.

Harry não respondeu. Ele pensava no que este capítulo podeira trazer. _A ida no Zoológico, ou o armário... Ai caramba, o armário! _Harry arregalou os olhos.

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos**

-O que é isso?-Remus perguntou confuso. Por que eles tirariam fotos de uma bola de praia?

**, mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê**

O Salão explodiu em risadas.

**, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

-Por que não haviam fotos suas na casa, Harry?

-Por que eu sou feio?-Harry respondeu como uma pergunta. Eles não precisavam saber que os Dursley não queriam lembrar que eles tinham um fardo.

-Eu acho que muitas pessoas aqui descordam. -Sirius falou a sério. Pela sua visão pereférica, ele poderia ver algumas pessoas corando. _Por que Ginny está corada? Ele já não esqueceu sua paixão? _Harry pensou confuso.

-Eu não gosto de tirar fotos.

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

A maioria estremeceu.

— **Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

— **Acorde! – gritou.**

-Que jeito agradável de se acordar!-Mione ironizou. As pessoas olharam assustadas. Hermione Granger zombando? O mundo vai acabar!

**Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costa e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

-Uma memória impressionante, Potter-Moody rosnou. Harry corou. Tonks ficou quase com ciúmes. Sabe quanto tempo levou para ele elogiar ela?

**A tia voltara a porta.**

— **Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

— **Quase — respondeu Harry.**

— **Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Duda.**

-Ela te fazia cozinhar?-Molly perguntou perigosamente.

-É.

-Com quantos anos?

-Hein?

-Com quantos anos você foi obrigado a cozinhar?

Harry murmurou algo.

-O que?

-Desde quando eu poderia alcançar o fogão.

-E isso foi...-Ela instigou.

-Sete anos, por aí.-Ele falou baixinho.

-SETE ANOS?-Ela gritou furiosa.

-Eu era o melhor cozinheiro na casa, então sem problemas.

-Sem problemas Harry?-Sirius perguntou, sua cara virando vermelha-Você poderia ter se quiemado, ou pior!

O resto do Salão murmurava inquieto. Parecia que a vida do Menino-que-Sobreviveu não era como a maioria achava.

**Harry gemeu.**

— **Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

-Ele não disse nada!-Ron falou venenosamente.

— **Nada, nada...**

**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.**

Ron estremeceu, ganhando um olhar culpado de seus irmão mais velhos gêmeos.

**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

O Silêncio.

-O-o que?- Minerva engasgou pálida.-Eu disse Albus!-disse ela se levantando e virando para o diretor-Eu disse que não iriam cuidar bem dele, que Petúnia odiava Lily, mas nããão! Tinha que colocar ele lá! A culpa é sua!-Ela sentou-se fumegando.

-Harry...-Sirius virou para ele, implorando que ele dissesse que o livro estava mentindo, que ele não tinha sido tratado assim. Mas seus pedidos foram em vão. Harry baixou a cabeça. Ele não podia mentir.

-Aqueles...-A palavra estrangulada saiu da boca furiosa de Remus. Seus olhos estavam amarelos, e no luar da pupíla estava um risco. As pessoas que não sabiam que ele era um lobisomem se afastaram assustadas.

Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a saída. Ninguém tratava assim _o seu_ filhote! Mas qundo estava chegando na porta, uma mão segurou seu braço. A mão estava ligada ao braço de Harry.

-Por favor, não Remus-Ele pediu baixinho, com grandes olhos verdes que lhe imploravam para ouvir.

-Harry, eles lhe trancaram em um armário!-Remus falou.

-Não era tão ruim. Eu me sentia seguro... Por favor Remus, não faça isso. Eu já perdi Sirius durante 12 anos da minha vida, e eu não quero que você seja jogado em Azkaban por causa disso. Além disso, eu já tenho meu próprio quarto agora.

Remus cedeu. Os dois retornaram para seus lugares, onde seus amigos faziam planos diabólicos para os Dursley. Eles pararam imediatamente depois que os viram, menos uma pessoa...

-...Aí a gente pode trancá-los em um armário cheio de cobrinhas. Acho que a Sonserina tem bastante, e pode nos emprestar um pouco, se bem que lá em casa deve ter um monte também...-Sirius ponderou

-Sirius, chega, tá bem?

Ele fez beicinho e não deixou que seu afilhado visse o quanto ele queria estrangular seus parentes animalescos.

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda.**

-Mimado

**Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**

-É melhor não ser você.

**O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry**

Rosnados.

**, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

-Esse é o nosso apanhador!-Exclamaram os membros da equipe original de Quadribol da Grifinória. Sendo o caçula da equipe, todos tinham certa proteção sobre o garoto.

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.**

-Eu acho que não-Remus tranquilizou, ainda com os olhos amarelados- Seu pai era o mesmo até os 15.

**Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

-Eww!

**Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros**

-James

**e olhos muito verdes.**

_Lily_, Severus pensou com um suspiro.

-Lily.

**Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz.**

Mais rosnados

**A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. **

-Você gostava de sua cicatriz?-Seus amigos o ancararm estranhamente. Eles sabiam que Harry odiava quela cicatriz

-Foi antes de eu saber o que ela significava-Ele murmurou

**Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

— **No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram**

-Eles mentiram para você como os seus pais morreram?-Poppy perguntou

Ele não respondeu

— **respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.**

**Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila como os Dursley.**

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

— **Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.**

-Nunca vai dar certo, garoto. É a maldição Potter!-Sirius exclamou.

-'Maldição Potter'?

-É. Ter cabelo arrepiado, ser míope, se apaixonar por ruivas, você sabe.

Harry fingiu não ouvir a parte das ruivas. Ele gostava da Cho. Não é?

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um "porco de peruca".**

O Salão explodiu em risadas.

-Quem diria que Harry poderia ser assim?

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

— **Trinta e seis **

-Nem eu ganho tanto!-Malfoy arregalou os olhos

Ron queria retrucar, mas um olhar de sua mãe o fez parar.

— **disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

— **Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

— **Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

— **E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?**

**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

— **Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**

-Trinta e nove a menos de QI-Harry murmurou

— **Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**

— **Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

— **O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

— **Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

— **E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

-Harry!

— **Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.**

— **Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

-É recíproco.

-Ei, Harry...

-Sim, Ron?

-Guida não é aquele sua tia que você...

-É... É sim.

E os dois começaram a rir, ganhando olhares confusos

**Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

— **E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

— **Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

— **Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**

-Sem chances filhote

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

-Sempre parece...

— **E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

— **Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

-Talvez...

— **Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.**

-Isso é crime!

— **O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.**

-Sim, se importe com seu carro precioso mas não com o seu sobrinho!

**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

-Mimado...

— **Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

— **Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

— **Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

-Somente na frente de amigos verdadeiros é que as lágrimas são permitidas cair.- Sirius falou em um momento de seriedade sábia.

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

— **Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

-Eles não fizeram, não é?-Molly lhe perguntou perigosamente.

-Não... Eu estava em Hogwarts para o Natal...

— **Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

As pessoas se entreolharam.

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

-Magia acidental!

**Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. **

-A maldição do cabelo Potter...-Sirius falou roubando a varinha de Remus, lançando um _Lumos_ e apontando para seu rosto.

-Me dá minha varinha...

**Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

-Não é necessário explicar magia acidental para uma pessoa que já sabe sobre isso!

-Como assim?

-Sua mãe era uma bruxa, e como tal, teve suas magias acidentais.

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**

-Nem deveria.

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. **

-Como você fez isso?-Ginny perguntou curiosamente.

-Magia...-Ele respondeu misteriosamente

**A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé.**

-Você aparatou?

-Eu acho que eu voei.

-Isso é magia muito avançada, senhor Potter.-Minerva comentou.

Harry corou no louvor.

**Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário)**

-Estúpidos/Imbecis!

**fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

-Precisamos trabalhar em suas mentiras, Harry

_Realmente, _Umbridge pensou,_ ninguém acredita nas suas mentiras..._

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

— **... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

— **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

-Ai, Harry... - Houve o gemido coletivo na sala.

Ele corou.

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

— **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

-A MINHA SIM!-Sirius gritou de volta.

-Sirius...

-Sim, Harry?

-Você está gritando com um livro.

-Ah é.

**Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.**

— **Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.**

-Pfffff! Ideias perigosas? Harry? Hahahahaha!- Mione e Ron zombaram.

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão. Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

-Você descreve todos como animais, Harry?

-Não sei! Eu não escrevi esse livro!

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

-Se almadiçoou!

**Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**

**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pitons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

Harry esperava. Ele esperava, nervoso, pela rejeição que viria de Sirius e Remus, depois de ouvirem que ele era um Ofidioglota.

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

— **Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

— **Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

— **Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

-Você está se comparando a uma cobra...

-Éééééé... -Harry gemeu, seu rosto um pouco pálido. Ele comprimiu a rosto no ombro de Sirius. Ele não sabia como lidar com a rejeição de duas das pessoas mais importantes para ele.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. O que poderia tê-lo feito tão nervoso?

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**

**Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**E piscou.**

-Cobras não piscam...-Disse um corvinal do primeiro ano.

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

— "**Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo".**

Harry esperou a explosão.

Ela não veio.

Ele olhou para cima apenas para encontrar o olhar mais ou menos chocado dos mais jovens, e olhares tranquilos de seus amigos, padrinho e "tio".

-Era por isso que você estava tão nervoso?-Sirius perguntou.

Harry assentiu.

-Nós não vamos te odiar ou nos afastar de você por causa disso, Harry.

-Mas...

-Sabe como seria hipócrita para eu sequer pensar nisso?-Remus perguntou levemente divertido-Eu sou um lobisomem, Harry. Lobisomens são vistos como criaturas escuras e do mal, assim como os Ofidioglotas. Eu sei que o que faz a sua personalidade não é se você tem um dom, como o seu, ou um "probleminha peludo" como o meu. São as suas ações que fazem você, bem , você.

-Eu também não pensaria isso Harry! Não se preocupe com isso. Eu venho de uma família praticamente inteira do lado das Trevas, e primeiramente fui rotulado como tal. Eu não vou fazer isso com você, nem morto. Além disso, meu melhor amigo é um lobisomem, e eu não vejo nada de errado com isso. podem existir Ofidioglotas ou lobisomens maus sim, mas isso, eles fazem suas próprias escolhas de que lado seguir.-Sirius terminou.

-Obrigado-Ele falou quase inaldivelmente.

— **Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

— **Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

**Harry espiou.**

— **Boa Constrictor, Brasil, era bom lá?**

-Só você mesmo Harry, para conversar com uma cobra sobre o Brasil!

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**

"**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro".**

— **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

— **DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

— **Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

Nesse momento, Harry sentiu as consequencias do preço da leitura. Eles sentiu uma queimação nas costelas, quase como seu tivesse sido atingido ali, agora. Ele deu um silvo.

**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

-Ai-Ele deixou escapar baixinho. Seu ombro estava latejando agora também.

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

-O que você fez?- Fred perguntou animadamente.

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido.**

-Incrível, senhor Potter. Uma mágica muito avançada.-Papoula elogiou impressionada

- Queria que ele fizesse coisas assim na sala de aula...- Seus professores pensaram. Sim, Harry era um ótimo estudante, mas mais esforço não iria fazer mal.

**A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo".**

-Eu me pergunto se ela chegou no Brasil...-Harry ponderou em voz alta.

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

— **Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, para onde foi o vidro?**

**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**

**Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

— **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

-Merda!

**Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

— **Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

-Aqueles trouxas estúpidos..

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

Seus melhores amigos sorriram tristemene. É por isso que ele não é pego nas suas escapadas á noite

**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa. Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

**Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família. Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

-Eu gosto!

-Eu também!-Mione e Ron exclamaram na mesma hora.

-Nós também!

-É, eu também!

-E eu!

Harry olhou me volta, espantado. le estava surpreso que tantas pessoas se levantaram para o proteger.

-X-

N/A Me mandem comentários! Mesmo se for para dizer que é uma merda!


	4. Anne needs help

É o seguinte, meus caros leitores:

Sinceramente, preciso de ajuda. Eu tenho vérias ideias para continuar essas fics, mas nenhuma delas se encaixa. Eu penso, penso, mas eu não consigo:(

Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Me dêem sugestões, ou também, há o cargo de beta...

Eu juro que quero atualizar o mais rápido o possível, mas não é possível vendo como minha agenda é cheia.

Obrigada pela atenção.

Anne


	5. Capítulo 5

NÃO É UMA ATUALIZAÇÃO!

LEIA DE QUALQUER MANEIRA.

Hem, hem,

Meus queridos leitores,

Obrigado pelo seu apoio, mas eu decidi excluir O Livro Branco e recomeçar do zero. A história será diferente dessa, eu acho. Talvez somente Sirius, Remus e Harry lendo no Grimmauld Place, ou, novamente, todos lendo em Hogwarts. O que acham?

Novamente obrigada.

Anne


	6. ANÚNCIO IMPORTANTE

Ok.

Eu decidi que eu irei realmente deletar a fic, e recomeçar do zero. Eu senti que as reações não foram suficientemente bem abordadas, e minha fic acaba com um aspecto ligeiramente infantil, por causa de minha escrita, e por ter pessoas demais para terem reações. Eu admiro, e muito, escritores que podem escrever fics desta maneira, com todos lendo no Grande Salão.

Minha fic novamente se chamará O Livro Branco, e os livros serão lidos em Hogwarts também, mas desta vez, somente algumas pessoas irão ler os livros. Penso em fazê-los lendo os livros na Sala Precisa. O que acham? Em que ano isso deve se passar?

Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido começarei minha fic.

Obrigado pela atenção,

Anne


End file.
